Anytime
by Eowyn77
Summary: Bella's first face-to-face with Emmett and Jasper after Pheonix.


The drive was far from familiar. I'd gone down this hidden little gravel track only once, and that was before an extended hospital stay, a host of pain killers, and a panicked flight for my life. Last time, I'd been intimidated by the huge white house and the people – vampires – inside it. Now, as the trees began to thin and I could make out the wrap-around porch, it felt surprisingly like coming home.

Edward turned his head, catching my eye, and flashed me a brief, crooked smile. When my heart reacted to the sight, his smile grew.

I had to look away after a moment. I needed to breathe.

He took my hand in his, stroking it with his thumb.

When I glanced up at him again, though, his lips – exquisite, marble-smooth lips – were turned down in a thoughtful frown. "What are you thinking?"

He chuckled as I stole his line. "I'm wondering who I would side with on the bet they're making right now."

Last time, they'd been betting on whether Edward would kill me or not. "What are they betting about this time?"

"Jasper thinks you'll be terrified of him. Well, of him and Emmett." Seeing my confusion, he added, "After seeing them in action in Phoenix."

A rush of memories came back to me – ferocious snarling and snapping and a high, keening sound. But it wasn't like I saw anything. "I was pretty much incoherent for most of it," I reminded him.

He didn't answer, too engrossed in the little drama inside. "Esme, however, is convinced of your bravery. Alice is betting in favor of you taking it all in stride, but Jasper's writing that off as wish fulfillment."

I didn't dare bring up Rosalie's opinion. "And Carlisle?"

Edward flashed my favorite crooked smile again. I think I might have sighed out loud at the sight. "He's putting a nice, plush throw out on the couch just in case."

I thought about that for a second. "Security blanket?"

He laughed. "In case you go into shock."

I scowled at the smooth front window, half-hoping that Carlisle would see. Now I knew where Edward got the over-protectiveness from.

Speaking of Edward. . ."What about you? Would you bet against Alice?"

He shrugged, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Was he really still waiting for me to scream and run?

Emmett bounded through the front door before Edward's Volvo even came to a stop. Alice and Jasper, hand in hand, followed him outside but waited for us on the porch. Edward's favorite brother materialized at the passenger-side door, and Edward glared at him when he opened it.

"I told her about the bet, so you can stop trying to scare her."

He huffed, disgruntled. "Is there _any_ fun you don't spoil?"

"I could take the human home," Edward threatened.

Emmett winked at me. "See what I mean?" He held his arms out, offering to carry me and my broken leg inside.

I stared, awestruck. I wouldn't have even thought about it if they hadn't brought it up, but looking at Emmett's granite-hard hands and the strength rippling under the skin of his forearm, I was floored to realize he had _killed _for me. He'd risked his own life. With his own hands – these hands extended to me in welcome – he'd broken James' body and tossed the pieces into the fire to make sure the tracker would never hunt again.

_For me._

I looked into his playful, amber eyes and was even more dumbfounded that he didn't think anything of it. I was important to Edward, and Emmett would kill for his brother, so he'd kill to protect me, too. No problem.

The words were all but meaningless, they were so inadequate, but I softly said, "Thank you."

Emmett knelt and studied my stunned expression. My eyes flickered to Jasper, and the shock was plain on his face. He'd expected terror, but better than anyone else, he could sense my gratitude.

Emmett grinned, his chin dimpling. "Anytime," he rumbled.

"Guess you're not as scary as you thought," Alice said smugly, nudging Jasper with her shoulder.

Edward laughed as he cut in front of Emmett and scooped me into his arms. "Happens to the best of us."


End file.
